Dirty Intentions
by Evvss55
Summary: Labrys gets an upgrade, giving her a more human appearance, and something else. WARNING: HEAVY FUTANARI CONENT. IF YOU DONT LIKE FUTANARI, DONT READ


Labrys walked out of the lab, smiling. the young robotic girl was now unmistakeable from a human, due to her newest upgrades. she examined her body, and gently stroke her forearm, in awe that she looked so human. se looked down at her skirt, and grinned softly, as she took off running for her boyfriend's house. it was late, so to keep from disturbing his parents, she climbed up to his window and knocked on it. her boyfriend, Yosuke was waiting for her. he immediately opened the window, and helped her in. he looked her over "L-labrys, you look so..." she giggled "you like, Yosuke-kun? i got an upgrade" he smiled "thats awesome!" Labrys looked down, with a grin, "Yosuke-kun..i need help with my new attachment~" Yosuke looked at her confused "well...okay then..let me see it" she giggled, and looked up at him "sit on the bed and close your eyes~" he tilted his head, then shruged, sitting down, with his eyes closed. he waited a few moments, before hearing her voice "alright Yosuke-kun..i'm ready~" he opened his eyes slowly, to see Labrys standing infront of him, in only her panties. to hi surprise she looked completely human. he blushed, with wide eyes and spoke softly "L-labrys.." she cut him off "oh this isn't it, Yosuke-kun" before he could even question her words, she pulled down her panties, revealing a huge penis. his eyes went wide, and a huge blush grew on his face. she smirked "you like, Yosuke-kun~?" it started to get hard, and as it got harder, the tip started to rub against Yosuke's face. he blushed as he spoke softly, "h-how big is it..?" she looked at it for a bit "hmm...about a foot and a half~" he blushed more, panting softly as Labrys began to release some precum onto his face, "w-what do you want me to do..? she giggled and grinned "suck it, duh!" he sighed, "fine..." he pulled back a bit, and she rested the tip on his lips, giggling, he slowly took it into his mouth. as he did he realized it was alot bigger than he thought. he licked it as he bobbed his head, sucking on the tip. he then took it out of his mouth, panting "L-labrys..do i really have to do this..?" she nodded "of course!" he sighed and began sucking on the tip. Labrys moaned softly, resting her hand on his head "Y-yosuke-kun...deeper" she started to force it deeper into his mouth, sighing in pleasure. he felt it enter his throat, and he gagged slightly. he bobbed his head a bit faster, sucking it roughly. her eyes went wide "Y-yosuke-kun~!" she moaned loudly as she released a torrent of cum into his mouth. she then pulled out of his mouth, and came all over his face. "L-labrys..you got it everywhere.." Labrys blushed and smiles "Yosuke-kun.." he looked up at her, wiping the cum off of his face "yeah..?" she grinned "go wear what i put in the bathroom for you~" Yosuke thought it odd, but he figuredit wouldn't be too bad, and if it was, it would only be between them, so it would be fine. he walked into the bathroom, and looked at his new clothes in shock "L-labrys..wheres the underwear..?" she laughed from outside the bathroom "there isn't any~" Yosuke looked down, shook his head and mumbled "the things i do for this girl..." after a few minutes, Yosuke came out of the bathroom, wearing a skimpy maid dress, doing his best to tug the skirt down in the front, to hide his body. "Yosuke-kun, you look adorable~" she giggled, leaving him there to stand and blush furiously. "w-why did you want me to wear this again..?" she grabbed Yosuke, and tackled him onto the bed. he soon got his answer when she whispered in his ear "let's just say, your the woman in this relationship from now on~" she gripped his hips, and thrusted her cock into him. he yelped and closed his eyes, panting heavily. she moaned and thrusted roughly "oh Yosuke-kun~! your so tight~" Yosuke bit his lip, almost to the point it bled, barely able to keep from screaming. "L-labrys please s-stop..!" she grinned, enjoying his suffering in more ways than one. "not until i'm spent~!" she thrusted fast and hard, drooling as their bodies slapped together. moaning and speeding up, Labrys spoke between moans "Y-yosuke..i'm gonna cum~.." she bit her lip and thrusted as fast as she could. Yosuke couldn't hold in his screams any longer, so he pulled a pillow over his face and screamed, as she came inside him. she filled him to the brim with her artificial, but very realistic semen. her eyes fell half lidded as she panted heavily. Yosuke had passed out during Labrys' orgasm, and she followed soon after. she snuggled up to him, and kissed his cheek, before falling asleep, still inside of him.


End file.
